<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Sweet Passion, Your Shy Breaths by smallchittaphon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887993">Your Sweet Passion, Your Shy Breaths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon'>smallchittaphon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Legend of Zelda fusion, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You do not belong to me, you do not bear my burden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Sweet Passion, Your Shy Breaths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-- thanks to vivi for reading this over<br/>-- title from "beautiful" by shinee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hyrule castle stands small inbetween Taeyong's outwardly stretched fingers. The high noon sun glimmering off of Aquame Lake and into his eyes every time he shifts his head. His head lolls, the jewels hanging off his shawl rattling and clicking together as the wind picks up. His outfit choice doesn't do much against the unrelenting breeze but Dongyoung doesn't seem too disturbed by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong peers over his shoulder, squinting against the harsh sun and their gazes catch. Taeyong heart leaps, "Can you stop staring?" He asks, knowing Dongyoung won't respond. Dongyoung's expression is mild, teetering towards moderately annoyed as Taeyong lays back on the grass to gaze up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh leaves his lips, "Do I torment you Dongyoung?" Taeyong taunts. "You can always tell me and I won't trouble you again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And try as much as Taeyong does, Dongyoung </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn't talk. Taeyong frowns. He recollects a time when all Dongyoung would do is talk. When they were younger and Taeyong was just Taeyong and not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prince Taeyong</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When Dongyoung was the general's son and not the hero of time— not </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Prince Taeyong's knight</span>
  </em>
  <span>'. He remembers the days they spent in the gardens, giggling and laughing with Boah as she tended to weeds and they rolled in the grass until they were called back in. Dongyoung spoke so much, thought a ton, and Taeyong ate it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they get older though, Dongyoung's voice feels like a faint memory in Taeyong's mind. Somedays, Dongyoung will speak. He'll pull Taeyong close and praises leave his lips, washing warmth over Taeyong in seconds but it's far and few. Something he was scared to lose more than the kingdom, the sound of Dongyoung's voice. Taeyong sits back up, the bluest lake water looking back at him and if he pays close enough attention to the taller weeds, he can see the wildlife moving— breathing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>living</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong thinks there is nothing better than Hyrule— scratch that, nothing better than living in Hyrule with Dongyoung. If there's one certain thing in his life, it's that Dongyoung will do anything to save him— to save Hyrule. He's the hero of time, Taeyong's hero, Taeyong's love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongyoung's beauty is unmatched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong peeks over his shoulder again. "Dongyoung," He starts, watching as Dongyoung's gaze shifts back to him from the lake. "If I order you to speak, would you refuse me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Humor takes over Dongyoung's face, "Isn't that abuse of your power, your majesty?" He jokes, the tone so evident in his voice, and Taeyong loves it. Loves the way it sends a shiver down his back, chilling him to the bone when he's heard his voice this morning. The same voice that whispered '</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>' against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you speak without being commanded?" He teases knowing the answer and loving the smile crossing Dongyoung's face. "You still haven't answered my question. Would you speak if I commanded you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I speak if the situation demands it. I do not wish to burden anyone with my thoughts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong sits up straight, "Are you burdened Dongyoung?" His voice is soft, concerned. "Is this why you don't talk to me like you used to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something crosses Dongyoung's face, something Taeyong can't pinpoint but it feels misplaced. "That expression doesn't suit you, Kim Dongyoung." He stands up, pulling his shawl over his bare shoulders again before standing over Dongyoung. "What troubles you Dongyoung? I would like to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongyoung hums, standing up as well— his sword and shield left amongst the grass as he speaks, "The stakes are far too high to outwardly express my burden to one of the most prestigious people in this kingdom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyong sighs, his shawl slipping over, and Dongyoung reaches over to pull it back up. "So you bear the burden in silence?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongyoung picks up his weapons, pulling the shawl over Taeyong's head and turns towards the path winding down to the lake. He doesn't say a word and Taeyong sighs, knowing he's not going to hear the answer to that question. He leans into Dongyoung, "You know I can bear some of your burden for you, Dongyoung. I would be willing to serve you as much as you serve the kingdom." </span>
  <em>
    <span>You know I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongyoung tilts forward and Taeyong eyes almost flutter shut on instinct— but they're not in the castle, not in Taeyong's quarters and Dongyoung's smart enough not to risk their safety for a kiss. "Purple looks gorgeous on you, your majesty. Regal, you belong on that throne." </span>
  <em>
    <span>You do not belong to me, you do not bear my burden.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongyoung pulls away fast, arm stretched towards the path to guide Taeyong. "I mean it Dongyoung, I'll bear the burden for you if the time calls for it." Taeyong whispers, the wind blows again between them. Dongyoung's face softens and Taeyong smiles before he starts down the path.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>